


Trick or Treating

by Trans_N_Pans



Series: Heartstrings [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex being stupid, Alex is clumsy and almost gets himself killed, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween decorating, Happy Ending, M/M, NO ANGST THIS TIME, Trick or Treating, binding with an acebandage, but Alex does it, but hes okay, but still dont do it, first halloween, hes okay, in the future, which is a bad idea don't do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_N_Pans/pseuds/Trans_N_Pans
Summary: “It’s fine.” John muttered knowing that the holidays were a sensitive topic for Alex as is. Thomas nodded and gave him a look of worry.“I guess I just want to know why.”“Because I want their Halloweens to be as special as my first one was.”“What made it so special?” Thomas asked with a confused look on his face. Alex grinned. He couldn’t wait to tell them...





	Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the help of my friend Cjwritesfanfiction on tumblr! She wrote the first part before the flashback and I wrote the rest. If you havent read any of her fics you really need to! She's an awesome person who deserves all the recognition in the world :D

Thomas noticed there was something about Halloween time that really got Alex going. Ever since the first commercials came on television on a new fall flavored drink or Halloween costumes at the nearest Party City, Alex would perk up and become. . . Well, he would become almost un-Alex. Instead of staying up all night working on papers, he actually went to bed at a decent time so he was able to get up earlier in the day. Instead of getting the same black coffee he always got, he would get a caramel spiced drink and sip it slowly instead of gulping it down like some kind of mutant freak. At first, Thomas thought it was just the fall season. Alex did say he thought the leaves were pretty. However, as they got closer to Halloween, Thomas noticed that it was the holiday Alex got excited for.

 

Now, Thomas wasn’t sure of his thesis was correct. He had only been dating Alex and John for a couple months. Honestly, he didn’t know much about his partners, which was sad to say. However, after observing the look on John’s face as Alex hung up pumpkin shaped lights, he knew that John was just as confused to Alex’s behavior as he was.

 

These activities went on and eventually became the new normal. The small house the three of them rented was slowly becoming a Halloween store. Neither John nor Thomas said anything about the numerous decorations until one morning when they realized Alex wasn’t there. They had seen people standing outside their house and looked out from the window.

 

“What are they doing out there?” He asked giving John a confused look. John shrugged and tugged on the string connecting him and Alex.

 

“I don’t know. We should probably go check it out.”

 

They walked outside towards the crowd realizing that the small gathering of people was looking up on their room. There they saw their soulmate standing on the roof hanging elaborate orange and black glowing lights. Thomas’s and John’s heart nearly stopped and they screamed up at the man on the roof to get down. Alex was a clutz sometimes and the last thing they needed was Alex falling off the damn roof.

 

Alex turned to look at them and slipped on a loose tile. Thomas and John screamed when they saw Alex hanging on the room by his foot, which had become wrapped around a cord. The people on the streets yelled and pointed, while Thomas and John scrambled to the latter to help Alex before he fell to the ground and broke his neck. Thomas was a little faster than John and was thankfully able to reach him before Alex started to fall to the ground. The small crowd clapped as Thomas carried Alex inside with John right behind him.

 

“Alex, what the hell were you thinking?!” Thomas yelled clutching his shirt and trying to contain his beating heart. Alex had scared him to death and he knew John felt the same way.

 

“You could have gotten yourself hurt!”

 

“You could have gotten yourself _killed!”_  

 

Alex frowned and looked down at the ground in shame. He didn’t want Thomas and John mad at him over something this stupid. “I’m sorry. I just- I wanted the kids on the block to enjoy the Halloween lights.” He muttered not having a single ounce of regret. It was something that Alex never got as a kid. When Alex was a kid, he was lucky to have the lights on at all, let alone Halloween lights.

 

John and Thomas sighed, each one of them taking one of Alex’s hands. They couldn’t stay angry with Alex for long. Even if he was an idiot sometimes. They took turns giving Alex a kiss on the cheek and sighed.

 

“It’s fine.” John muttered knowing that the holidays were a sensitive topic for Alex as is. Thomas nodded and gave him a look of worry.

 

“I guess I just want to know why.”

 

“Because I want their Halloweens to be as special as my first one was.”

 

“What made it so special?” Thomas asked with a confused look on his face. Alex grinned. He couldn’t wait to tell them...

 

* * *

 

“You’re kidding right?” Lafayette asked as they sat on Alex’s bed, working on homework. Alex shook his head, shrugging as he worked on a math problem.

 

“No. I’ve never been trick or treating. Whats the big deal?” He asked and Laf, always one for dramatics, flug himself back onto the bed.

 

“Its simply a crime! Its a day to dress up in costumes and get free candy! Its just-” Alex tuned him out as the french boy ranted and raved on about the holiday. Alex didn’t really know what the big deal of it all. Halloween was cool and all, but he was too old to dress up now..or well..thats what he had been told from the time he was 12 to now. He had never gotten to participate when he was with his biological mother. She was working all the time and Alex couldn't go out by himself.

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Laf’s voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up

 

“Of course not. But anyways, I’m too old to trick or treat, so why worry about it?” He shrugged again. His lisp from his new braces was still there, but far less annoying than the week before when they were first put on.

 

“You are not! I go every year and I’ll be damned if I go out and leave you alone here. We still have a week to get a costume. You’re going with me, no if ands or buts” Laf huffed and Alex smiled some.

 

“Fine, fine. I don’t have the energy to argue with you. I’ll go out, but Im not promising that I’ll dress up” He agreed and laughed as Laf almost squealed in delight, tackling Alex in a hug.

 

“Oh my god get off me!” Alex laughed, pushing him off and into the floor.

 

“Everything alright in here? You boys aren’t killing each other in here are you?” Alex looked over as his mom peeked her head in the room.

 

“Not yet, but he’s sure testing me today” Alex laughed and Laf stuck his tongue out at him.

 

“Alex is gonna go trick or treating with me this year! We gotta get matching costumes, mom” Laf said, sitting up. Martha looked excited then.

 

“Oh we should go see if there’s anything good left in the stores!” She said and Laf nodded.

 

“Its not _that_ big of a deal, really” Alex huffed and then closed his notebook.

 

“I’m gonna work on that essay, math is giving me a headache. Laf can I borrow your computer?” He asked and the taller boy nodded.

 

“Yeah, no problem...if you come look at halloween costumes with me tomorrow~” he bargained and Alex paused, weighing his options.

 

“Deal.” Little did they know that would lead to Alex getting absolutely no sleep that night, but he was still wide awake when the sun rose and Saturday rolled in.

 

“Morning mom, morning dad” Alex hummed as he walked down to the kitchen, headed straight to the coffee pot to steal the first cup of it. It was always the strongest.

 

“You’re sure up early” Martha commented as she made breakfast, the smell of eggs and bacon filling the air.

 

“Mm. Yeah I couldn’t sleep. Stayed up all night and worked on that Essay in English. The topic was really simple, so it wasn't hard to reach the minimum requirement for pages and words..but ugh. I wish there wasn't a maximum page cut off. I could have done a lot more if she hadn’t told me I needed to cut my draft from 15 pages to 10..” He huffed and sat at the table, drinking the still scalding hot coffee

 

“Alex, dear you need to get some rest!” Martha said in shock, turning to face him with a worried expression. Waving her worries off, he smiled some.

 

“I’ll be okay. I promise” he said and his dad spoke up next.

 

“Its really not healthy for you to do that to yourself, son..not to mention drinking all that coffee will stunt your growth.” George was not a man known for joking, but Alex noticed the slightest smile on his lips.

 

“I’m probably not going to get any taller anyways” He shrugged as he took a large gulp of his coffee just to make a point. The conversation seemed to be dropped for now as Laf eventually awoke and made his way into the kitchen.

 

“Morning Laf” Alex said as the tall boy sat down, looking half asleep.

 

“Mm..” Laf murmured something, but Alex couldn’t make it out. Laf wasn't normally a morning person, but he wasn't grumpy like Alex tended to be in the morning.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay to go out today?” Martha asked and Alex nodded, taking the plate of food she brought over for them.

 

“I’m okay. I’m not even tired” He assured her, digging into the breakfast. He still didn’t eat as much as he should, but he was getting better at it.

 

“You didn’t sleep last night did you?” Laf asked sleepily and Alex just shrugged.

 

“I’m gonna ban you from my laptop after a certain times” the other boy chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“I’m not letting you out of shopping with us today. We should get the decorations out too and start putting them up” Laf suggested, stealing Alex’s cup to sip on his coffee. Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Rude”

 

“Eat your heart out Alex” Laf replied evenly, taking the last few drinks of it. Alex gave an exasperated sigh, before taking the cup back, going to refill it. This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

Not long after their breakfast, Alex and Laf went up to the attic  to look for the halloween decorations. Although Alex wasn’t going to admit it, he was thoroughly enjoying it. Two hours later and Laf was leading Alex by the hand through the costume isle at the halloween shop. Many stores around their area had costumes, but Laf had asked their mother to take them to this one specifically. He could see why now. The selection was pretty big. He still wasn’t all that interested, but the excitement on Lafs face did help to hold his interest on the packaged costumes.

 

“We’re gonna do a matching costume thing, so what kinda theme sounds good to you?” Laf asked, looking through the costumes that were hanging up.

 

“I dunno. You can pick. I still haven’t agreed to dress up” Alex reminded him and Laf waved him off.

 

“Details details” He said and pulled out one costume that looked like a generic vampire costume

 

“We could do super cheesy movie monsters” Laf suggested and Alex teasingly made a cross with his fingers.

 

“Come near me with that and I’ll be cutting you off from cheating off my homework for a month” Alex said after making sure Martha wasn't within hearing distance. Laf huffed up and put it back.

 

“Alright then mister picky pants, what do you like out of these?” He asked, arms crossed over  his chest.

“Alright then, I will” Alex said defiantly, sifting through the costumes. He was grumbling the whole time he was looking, but he froze slightly as he saw one in particular. It was a prince costume, though it was too small to fit him.

 

“Find something?” Laf asked, peeking over his shoulder.

 

“A prince costume? Well, it is cute, but I havent seen anything that might go with it..hmm..lets see if we can find one of these in your size and something to match it for me” Laf suggested and Alex took another look at the costume before nodding. Ten minutes of searching held no results for the costume in Alex’s size. They had, however, found a knight costume for Laf. Without the costume for Alex, though. They were back at square one. Like before, Alex wasn't going to admit it, but he really liked the costume. He didn’t want to pick another..if he dressed up, that is.

 

“Well..the costume looks pretty simple” Martha commented when the boys told her their delima

 

“I’m sure we could make it from regular clothes..A blue button up, pants, knee high boots and gloves. We can make a sash too for it..” She hummed as she looked at the one they had found earlier. Alex didn’t know the colors she reference, but he was excited nonetheless

 

“You really think we could do that?” Alex asked, not even noticing how hopeful he sounded. Martha smile and patted his shoulder gently.

 

“Of course. Let’s get as much as we can here and then we’ll go find the right clothes for your costume. You’ll be the most handsome prince on the streets on Halloween” She said and Alex’s face just seemed to light up like a kid on Christmas.

 

“Alright..” He said, going back to looking for accessories for Laf’s costume. It had everything besides the sword and shield that was presented on the front  of the costumes picture. That, thankfully, wasn't hard to find..well..the plastic sword wasn't hard to find. They didn’t find a shield for the costume, but Laf assured him that it would be fine without it. Alex wasn't sure how long they spent out shopping that day, but by the time they got home, they had two costumes and a backseat full of decorations for both inside and outside. They had been decorating lightly over the month, but it looked like they would be doing even more once they got home.

 

By the time Halloween actually rolled around, the house was ‘spookified’, as Laf put it. Halloween lights hung from the roof and the yard was filled with fake gravestones, the porch had fake spider webs with spiders in it, there were even strobes that were recently placed on the path to their porch so that it would look a little creepier at night. Alex was slowly learning that the Washingtons were the ‘go big or go home’ family, but it wasn't so over the top that it was annoying from an outside view. It was mostly Martha, but Alex knew his Dad enjoyed her antics. He hoped if he met his soulmates, that their relationship would be similar.

 

“You almost ready to go Alex?” He heard Laf from outside the bathroom door.

 

“Yeah, just gimme a second!” He called back, looking at himself in the mirror as he carefully tightened the ace bandage around his chest. It wasn't uncomfortably tight, but it was noticeable. His chest was now flat, using the clips to hold it on his body. Taking a deep breath, he slipped his shirt back on  and buttoned it up, admiring how he looked in the mirror. The greys blended together in his vision and the costume started to look dull in the mirror, but he remembered what Martha said. He was gonna be the handsomest prince on the streets. Damn right he was. He wished they had  time to make a crown, but they didn’t think it would have taken as much time as it would actually take. Despite the original costume having been too small, they had bought it to use the cape it came with. Okay so it wasn't a cape, but Alex didn’t feel like googling what it was actually called in the near or distant future. He looked awesome in it, though. Pinning the cape into place, Alex finally left the bathroom, pulling his hair up into  ponytail as he walked out.

 

“Alright, I’m ready” Alex said, seeing Laf leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

 

“Do I look okay?” Alex asked and Laf grinned at him, bowing and kneeling with a flourish.

 

“You look perfect, your highness” he said and Alex laughed, his face heating up. Laf laughed as well, grinning up at him.

 

“You look awesome” He said, getting up and dusting himself off.

 

“Its about time to go. You wanna get a snack before we leave?” He asked and Alex hummed.

 

“Sure, I mean we can eat candy if we get hungry, but mom’ll probably fuss if we do that” Alex snickered, walking downstairs and to the kitchen. Martha had managed to convince George to dress up with her. He was frankenstein and she was the bride of frankenstein. With the stern expression that his dad wore all the time, the costume suited him well.

 

“Are you boys ready to go?” Martha asked as she filled a bowl filled with candy.

 

“Almost. We’re gonna have a snack before  we go” Alex explained, sitting on a at the counter as Laf raided the fridge, getting out stuff for a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. Laf was making one with strawberry jelly for himself and grape for Alex, since Alexander was allergic to strawberries. They were tasty and all and he wasn't deathly allergic, but he didn’t want to get all red and puffy before they left.

 

“Thanks” Alex thanked him as the taller boy brought him his sandwhich.

 

“Try to eat all of it tonight, alright? We’re gonna be doing a lot of walking” Laf said and Alex huffed, but nodded

 

“Alright, alright” He said, taking a few bites. The two talked some as they ate and Alex did managed to finish most of his sandwhich. There was only one bite left and Laf took that one for himself when Alex insisted he couldn't finish it.

 

“Come on! Lets go before all the good candy gets taken!” Laf said, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. Alex smiled some and hopped off the stool.

  
“Alright, lets go then” Alex said, grabbing his bag for candy while Laf grabbed his own. The shorter boy still wasn't sure about this whole thing...but if Laf was happy, he’d still go out and walk for a few hours to get candy.

 

“You two have fun! Be safe and be back before 9!” Martha said as she opened the door for them.

 

“We will!” Laf said as he led Alex out the door by the hand. They stopped outside once the door was shut, Laf turning back to the door and knocking.

 

“What are you doing?”  Alex asked, his face twisting into that of confusion. Laf motioned for him to wait. Alex did so and after a moment, the door opened, Martha grinning at them.

 

“Trick or treat!” Laf said with a grin, holding his bag out. Despite his confusion, Alex still held out his little pumpkin for candy.

 

“Well don’t you two look cute!” she said and  dropped a handful into their bags.

 

“Thank you!” Laf said and Alex thanked her as well before the door was shut.

 

“So, would you like to explain or..?” Alex asked and Laf snickered.

 

“Kind of a family tradition. When mom took me trick or treating the first year I was here, she said we always have to start with the best house in the neighborhood. Ours is the best obviously” Laf said with a soft laugh. Alex nodded slowly.

 

“Oh” he said simply and left with Laf. He saw a lot of kids and their parents out on the sidewalks. He felt extremely out of place amongst all the kids out and about. He already knew he wasn't going to have a good time.

 

* * *

 

He was wrong. Alex couldn't think of a time he had had so much fun in one sitting. The night had started off slow and boring, a few places not wanting to give them candy, but then they went to some overly decorated houses that fascinated Alex. He hadn’t see so much stuff in one place. He had thought their house was overdone..but these homes really took it. Alex was a little spooked, but was still laughing from all of it. His favorite house had to be the one at the end of the block where someone was sitting next to the candy bowl like a prop, jumping at them when they went to grab candy. Had it scared him? Hell yes it did, but he enjoyed the moment afterwards when they moved on.

 

By the time it was getting really dark, Alex and Laf had filled up their bags and were walking home, already eating some candy.

 

“Wanna see if the haunted house is open? I went to it last year, its not too shabby” Laf said as they walked, sucking on the dumdum sucker he got from the last house. It wasn't his favorite flavor, but it was still good.

 

“Eh, I dunno. I’m getting kinda tired. Maybe next year” Alex said with a shrug, yawning.

 

“Alright, alright. I don’t wanna spill any of my candy if something makes me jump” Laf agreed. haunted houses could wait until next Halloween. They walked past the ominous looking house, laughing some at the kids that ran screaming from the front door. Yeah, next year for sure.

 

“Ahh, home sweet home” Laf hummed as they walked up the porch steps of their house.

 

“Ah...shit I forgot my key, lets just knock” Laf sighed, giving the door a swift knock.

 

“Mom! I forgot my key lemme in! Me and Alex got a lot of candy to sort and eat” Laf called, Alex already digging into his candy as their mother opened the door, scolding them gently for forgetting their key to the house, but then laughing at how Alex had chocolate smudged on his cheek.

 

“Did you boys get a lot of candy?” George asked from where he was eating a kitkat from a nearly empty bowl of candy.

 

“Yeah! Look at all this we scored!” Laf said sitting on the floor in front of the couch and dumping it on the floor. Their dad gave a low whistle.

 

“Like bandits, huh?” he mused and Laf nodded vigorously.

 

“Yep! Alex add yours to the pile too” Laf insisted and Alex nodded, moving to sit next to him and then dumping his candy out too.

 

“Nice. We got a lot of chocolate this year” Laf hummed and Alex nodded, grabbing another piece of candy to eat.

 

“Don’t make yourselves sick with all that, now” Martha laughed, before murmuring something about a camera and hurrying off. Laf replied something, but Alex didn’t quite hear him. He was totally going to eat all of this in one sitting, no doubt about it.

 

“Hey! Look over here and smile!” Martha said and Alex looked over to see she had a camera.

 

“Alright! Say cheese!” Alex grinned at her and so did Laf

 

“Cheese!” they both said at the same time as she snapped the picture, the old polaroid camera shooting out the picture. Alex still wasn't sure where she even found film for that ancient thing.

 

“Oh this ones a keeper for sure.” She said as she left them to eat away at their candy, Alex turning on the tv to watch whatever horror movie was on that night.

 

They were both sick from candy by the end of the night, but Alex was happy

 

* * *

 

Alex finished his story, sitting on the couch with the picture in his hand. He had went off to dig through old albums to find the picture sometime in the middle of the story. John hummed, resting his head against Alex’s shoulder.

 

“You were cute with braces” He commented, looking at the picture.

 

“I’m cute now” Alex pointed out with a snicker as John rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek.

 

“So yeah, thats why I really like Halloween. It was the first real holiday I ever had with a family. I mean..I know I had them when I was a kid with my mom, but I don’t remember them. Anything before she died just doesn't _feel_ real..ya know?” He hummed and Thomas draped his arm over the back of the couch and around them.

 

“I get it..but next time, when you wanna go all out on the decorations, at least let one of us help you. Only you could threaten your life in the most stupidest of ways” He sighed and Alex laughed, though he did still feel a slight pang in his chest for worrying them.

 

“Deal..as long as I get what's left of the candy this year after the trick or treaters come” He said, leaning up to steal a kiss from him. Thomas shook his head in exasperation, but pressed their lips together, John waiting for his kiss after Thomas.

 

Alex grinned and kissed him as well. Even 5 years later, this was his favorite holiday..maybe now more than ever with his soulmates by his side.


End file.
